Operation Bodyguard
The year is 2111, The world has finally recovered from the two major world wars that nearly destroyed the world in the 2050s and 60s. The new found peace is kept in balance by the peacekeeping "Coalition" consititng of the last three major world powers and their allies: Russia, The dramastically reformed United States, and the European Federation. Despite the peace; the powers still keep their militaries up to date with the latest technologies and keep each other in check by the deterrence of annihlation. However in Kansas, a military experiment conducted by the American People's Military (APM) involing Dark Matter goes bad and creates a doorway to another dimension(Which is of course the HTTYD Movie Universe, 128 Years before the events in the movie happens). After this event; the leaders of the coalition converged and decided to send a scientific expedition to the other dimension to study the life on the otherside. When assembled the Scientific Expedition consists of 49 Scientists and a platoon of Blackwater) Mercenaries equipped only with light weaponry. When they arrive in the dimension; the sciencist quickly discover that the area they landed in is inhabitated by viking-like human population and creatures that were once thought to only exist in legend, Dragons that were at war with each other. The Man in charge of the Blackwater Security team pressured for increased military involvement and heavier weapons to be brought in to defend against the dragons, vikings, and the local Roman Garrison at Fort Sinister. These requests were ignored by Coalition Military Command. That changed on May 9, 2111, Two American Scientists are attacked and killed by a Monstrous Nightmare; once word of this event reaches the ears of APM Command in Cape Girardeau, Missouri; the response is quick, half of the APM 2nd Shock Army under the command of veteran General Marshal Conrad along with several bridages of Conventional US Military Forces are deployed to the island of "Hysteria" in which the Science Expedition was based, Soon other Coalition Forces are involved as Russian and European Forces are deployed for the same reasons. Operation Bodyguard has begun Author's Note: This is meant to be a prequal to a short story that I am currently working in Word 2003. Some characters mentioned here(like Major Barnes, Smict, Conrad, and others) will play either major or minor roles in the upcoming short story Part I: Departure The APM Shocktroopers of 2nd Company lead by Lieutenant Adam Wensky are preparing for their deployment to the other dimension at the Cape Girardeau Air Base and Civilian Airport; nearby the 412nd Special Operations Fighter Squadron(SOFS) prepare their planes for the same thing. "Why are we wasting our time killing a bunch of flying reptiles?" Once of the soldiers in Wensky's Company asks the Lieutenant; who looks at him "Because command says we have to." He replies, the soldier nods and continues cleaning his Pulse Rifle. Wensky notices a Pilot approaching him; It is Major Barnes of the 502nd Special Operations Fighter Squadron and a close friend to Wensky "Aren't you supposed to be with your squadron and preparing for your deployment?" Wensky asks the Major who shrugs "We have orders from the President himself to stay here." He replies "We also have to help train the other SOFSs how to use the F-45s and not to mention that going after flying reptiles is a waste our skills and aircraft." Wensky laughs lightly "And I am also sure you are to busy aiding in the APMAC's(American's People's Military Air Corps) Recruiting Efforts too." He says "Meh...But our primary mission right now is to train people how to fly the F-45." Barnes says "And probably show off in the Air Show and Fourth of July Military Parades." "Sir, We're all ready to go." A APM Officer says to Wensky; who nods "Start heading to VTOLs." He says; the Officer nods and yells the order to the rest of company that gets up, form two columns and marchs to the UH-55 "Mallard" VTOLs that are parked nearby "Well take care of yourselves, just be sure not to get eaten, because me and Sam will have a hard time with Katie(Wensky's Girlfriend)." Barnes says as he pats Wensky on the shoulder "Are you kidding me? This is going to be a cake walk compared to the other (#$# I've been through since I enlisted." He replies smiling "How hard can it be to kill dragons?" "Not be so cocky, Wensky." Barnes says "From what I heard from the pilots who have came back, some of those dragons are tough to kill, even with a jet fighter." "Yeah, but being a shocktrooper is different from flying around in a fancy high tech jet plane." He says to Barnes, who shrugs "Just be sure to come back safely." He replies "There are people who care for you here." "I'll be fine." Wensky says as he walks towards the VTOL Part II: Arrival A hour later; As the VTOLs prepare to enter the rift to the other dimension; barf bags are handed out to the APM Soldiers riding them "BE sure not to miss the bag." The Officer handing the Barf Bags out says to Wensky as he gives him "If you do, you'll be the one cleaning it up when we land." Wensky nods as the VTOLs enter the rift; the men inside the VTOLs hold on to the safety bars on their seats as the turbulence violently rocks the aircraft. Two APM Soldiers including one of the medics vomit into their bags, others groan and moan. The Turbulence dissappates after the VTOLs exit the rift. Wensky sighs in relief as the VTOLs speed towards the base camp on a nearby island; below, them the Battleship USS Missouri and several other vessels guard the entrance of the harbor as the VTOLs land; the Shocktroopers disembark; around them; the inhabitants of the camp scurry around doing their duties; Wensky notices several body bags that fill the uncovered back of a MTVR; some of them have Russian, German, and American flags painted on them. APM General Conrad and his Second in Command ride up in a HMMWV and disembark "Are you the company commander?" Conrad asks Wensky "Yes Sir!" Wensky says as he salutes Conrad "Then follow us." He replies as he and his second in command lead the company to a large tent with a large holographic projector on the end of the tent and maps of the area on tables. "Please take a seat." Conrad's Second in Command says to the men; who sit down in the metal chairs infront of the holographic projector that Conrad activates; it shows a holorgaphic 3D Map of the area "This is the Barbaric Archipelago and our theatre of operations. The island you're on right now is what the locals call "Hysteria", the largest island in the Archipelago, Northeast of here is the Roman Garrison of Fort Sinister that is located in the Mazy Multitudes, directly North of us and across the "Wrath of Thor" is the island of Villainy, which we don't know much about at the moment, West of here is the Bog-Buglar Islands, where the female viking Bog Buglar Tribe lives, so far we have had no trouble with the Bog Buglars, but they are known for stealing, so be cautious when dealing with them." The Second in command says pointing to each location on the map "This here is the Isle of Berk and the Meathead islands, home to the largest of the viking tribes, the Hairly Hooligans and the Meathead Tribe, unlike the Bog Buglars, we had our bad encounters with them, both on land and at sea. You're advised to be extremely cautious when dealing with any of them, if they attack you first, shoot to kill. The other islands include Bashem, Berserk, The Peaceable Country, The Visithug Territory, the outcast island, Glum, The Icy Wastes, and what we believe to be the Dragon's Nest." "The Dragons are our main enemy, the only time to fire upon any of the viking tribes or the romans is if they attack you first." Conrad says "The Dragon Species include the large Monstrous Nightmares, Slow, but armored and angry Gronckles, the puny, but plentiful Terrible Terrors,The Two Headed Hideous Zipplebacks, The Deadly Nadder, Timberjack, Boneknapper, and of course, the mysterious Night Fury, there are other dragon species, but those are the ones we have encountered the most." "When engaging a dragon , be sure to indentify the species first." The Second in Command says "If you don't, killing it will be alot more harder than has to be, even the smallest Terrible Terror can tear you up." "This is the end of this briefing!" Conrad says "DIS-MISSED! You will go on your first patrol tomorrow at 1200 hours!" The Company gets up and leaves the tent; An officer addresses Wensky "You and your company have been assigned to sleep in Barracks Three and Four, They're hidden beneath the ground so you don't have to worry about a dragon eating you while you're sleeping." The Officer says before walking away "Company! Go choose your bunks in the barracks, I will try finding the cafeteria and bathrooms." Wensky says to his men as he walks away; the company disbands and goes in their own directions. As he walks, Wensky passes by a destroyed APM Enforcer Tank, it's turret has been ripped clean off and thrown into a nearby pond that lays upside down in the water. "What happened?" Wensky asks a nearby British Soldier "One of those damn Zipplebacks snook up on it, got on top of it, ripped the hatch off, breathed it's explosive green gas *@#$ down into the hatch and then lit it, the munition exploded, blew the turret off, and killed the crew." He replies "I had a drink with one of them the night before it happened, poor fools never knew what hit them. Those reptiles are smarter than they look, they had two of those Nadders distract them while the Zippleback came up behind it. Let me guess you're one of the new americans, that your government sent." "Yeah...Conrad just got done briefing us a few minutes ago." Wensky replies; the British Soldier laughs "Those dragons are you going to eat you and your men up." He says hysterically; Wensky backs off and walks away. Suddenly; yelling comes from the nearby forest as a squad of US Army Rangers run into the camp, two of them are carrying a wounded comrade "A pack of Deadly Nadders and a Gronckle ambushed us as we're heading back." The Leader of the Ranger squad says to a German Officer who runs over to them "We managed to fight them off, but they killed Kolowaski and Monae and injured Polper." Two Medics rush over to the wounded ranger with a stretcher, carefully put him on it and carry him off to the Field Hospital. Conrad runs into the scene and the Ranger Squad Leaders explains to him what happened "Okay...I want the engineers to cut down all the trees around the roads to remove all hiding spots and I want more Crows patroling the roads with FLIR." He says "We already have enough troubles with dragons and we don't need them threatening our supply lines now." Part III: First Engagement That Night; the camp is still active with Night Patrols and other activity as Wensky and his company prepare to go asleep. "Everybody around here is crazy or just plain insane." One Wensky's officers say as he takes off the helmet of his PCA(Powered Combat Armor) "I keep on seeing these guys who gamble how long we will survive before we get eaten or killed." "Ignore them Soldier. Nobody in this company is going to be eaten by a dragon while I'm around." Wensky says "But I am starting to think this is not going to be as easy as we previously thought, today there has been 23 Reports of Dragon spottings, Four Reports of Attacks, and two fatalities." "Yeah...Have you seen all the gear they have here, The USS Missouri is anchored off shore and I have heard that the USS Nevada and Iowa are patrolling the Wrath of Thor." Another Soldier says "I even saw a Megathon parked under a camo net." Alarms begin going off, Soldiers of all nationalities begin rushing downs the tunnels to the exits with weapons. A officer stops in the doorway of Wensky's quarters "What are you guys still doing here?" The APM Officer yells at them "We're being attacked by dragons!" The Officer disappears into the chaos, as Wensky and his men grab their weapons and rush out into the camp; Several tents are on fire while Gunfire is heard across the camp. "Deadly Nadder!" A French Soldier yells pointing into the air as a Blue Dragon with a white underbelly flies overhead chased by two AH-57 Crow Attack VTOLs. Several Soldiers point their guns in the air and open fire at the passing dragon; one of the Attack VTOLs locks on to it and fires a Heat-Seeker at it that hits it. The Deadly Nadder disappears into the following explosion. "Get to the AA Guns!" A Officer yells as the men and women rush to the Anti-Air Craft Guns across the camp; one is immediatly crewed by a American, French, and Italian Soldiers and immediatly fires blindly into the darkness.; the glow of the burning tents and vehicles immluminate the flying reptiles making it easier for the Anti-Air guns to spot and shoot their targets. A burning Brownish-Tan Colored Dragon busts through a sandbag barrier that uses it's claw tipped wings to crawl along the ground; it has spikes going from it's neck to the tip of it's short tail. It attacks a nearby German Leopard IV Tank, flips it over and rips off the right track and throws it at a Anti-Air Gun. "I am really starting to think that volunteering for this mission was a really bad mistake." Wensky says watching as Numerous Soldiers and armored vehicles begin to attack the Monstrous Nightmare. A BMP fires it's autocannon at the Nightmare; inflicting serious injuries to the Nightmare as Soldiers equiped with Anti-Tank Weaponry and other heavy weapons attack the Nightmare; eventually the Nightmare succumbs to it's wounds and collaspes. But two more Monstrous Nightmares begin to attack the camp with Deadly Nadders, Terrible Terrors, and Zipplebacks. Several Russian Ground Attack Aircraft fly overhead; their jet engines shrieking as the fire rockets and drop bombs on the attacking dragons while doing evasive manuvers to avoid flying dragons and other aircraft; despite this one of them has a fatal head-on collision with a Gronckle, killing both the dragon and the pilot. "INCOMING!" A Anti-Air Gunner says as he and the crew of a Anti-Air gun flee as a strange shrieking-like noise is heard above the sounds of the battle; a indigo-colored Fireball hits the Anti-Air; exploding and destroying the gun "NIGHT FURY!" A German officer yells as a dark shape zooms over the camp with frighting speed; Several Jet Aircraft including a F-45 pursue the Night Fury into the night sky; firing their guns at the dragon. But the dragon outmanuvers them and escapes safely. But the battle continues; the USS Missouri despite being attacked by dragons, fires it's 16in guns at two Monstrous Nightmares on the shoreline; the sounds of guns frightens the dragons attacking the ship and they fly away. The Monstrous Nightmares however do not escape the shells and disappear into the following barrage. Slowly the dragons begin to leave; with the Monstrous Nightmares being the last to leave. After the attack; the survivors begin to clean up; the bodies of the dead or dying dragons are put into a pile; the wounded soldiers are taken to the underground field hospital and the dead are gathered, Wensky and what is left of his company sit down near the wreck of a Russian Tank. "Some Cake Walk this is turing out to be.." A Officer says to Wensky looking at the remains of the tents Part IV: Planning a Disaster Later that day; Underground APM Command and Control Center, Cape Girardeau. Several APM Officers and representatives of the other participants of Bodyguard are gathered around a table with a map of the Barbarian Archipelago with the positions of the main camps marked with red flags and the Major Viking Tribes with Blue Flags, and the Dragon Nest with a yellow flag. "If we know where the dragon's nest is, why don't we bomb it?" A APMSF(American's People Military Special Forces) Officer says "We've tried that, but it has had no effect, the nest is in a active volcano that protects it from our bombers." A Airforce general replies to the APMSF Officer "Our main problem is that our forces are spread too thin between handling the local human population and fighting off the dragons." APM General Smict says looking at the map "We need to eliminate one of the other. I suggest we lift the restrictions on our bombers and begin saturation bombing Berk and the Meathead islands. It may discourage them from attacking us." "Nah...The president won't go for it. His orders are specifically to avoid bombing the tribes. We will also risk them uniting against us." Another APM General says "We could try gasing the dragon nest." "That is out of the question as well...Chemical Weapons are too expensive and hard to produce." The Representative of the Russian Forces replies "What about we deploy the Alfa Squads to wreek terror on the vikings?" The APMSF officer suggests "It would be a waste of their skills." Smict says "We could try using Nuclear Weapons." The Russian Representative says "I suggest we use one on the roman garrison at Fort Sinister as a show of force to the vikings, it would discourage and probably force them to relocate." "We've been over this before, The Coalition leaders have prohibited the use of WMDs against the locals or the dragons." Smict says "What about a direct ground and air assault on the dragon's nest?" The Representative of the Israeli Forces suggests "We tried that once." The Russian Representative says "There were no survivors." "Look, guys. We are wasting our time, resources, and the skills of our forces trying to kill vikings, romans, and dragons. We should pull out and let PMCs take care of this." The European Representative says "We tried that before..there are not any.PMCs that are currently armed well enough to deal with the dragons properly." A APM officer says "Well we could arm and train them to deal with the dragons and locals." The European Representative says "Ah...That was worked so well in the past like with Iraq, Afganistan, and ETC." The APM Officer replies "There is a difference between a PMC and a country." The European says "Yeah, but who is to say that aren't going to have the same amount of luck that our forces are having?" The officer says "You two arguing is not going to make the situation any better." Smict says looking at the European Representative and the APM Officer; who nod and sit back down "Lets face it, In till the Coalition Leaders say otherwise, we're stuck here." Part VI: Studying the enemy Protected by a squad of Blackwater Contractors and two Russian Soldiers, a group of European, Russian, American, and Israeli Scientists study the remains of a Monstrous Nightmare killed by AA fire in the forests near the military camp. "It would have been better if we had a intact speciem." The Russian scientist leading the group says as he pokes the Nightmare's revealed blast bladder with a metal rod. The Nightmare's stomach has been burst open by High Explosive munitions and a large part of it's head is missing "Unforunately this is the safest way to get close to them, only if they didn't use these kind of munitions." A Israeli scientist says as she careful uses a bone saw to remove one of the Nightmare's horns on it's head. "Hey, you try killing one of these lizards with small arms." One of the BW Contractors say with a african accent looking back at the scientists. After the horn is seperated from the rest of the head; the Israeli Scientist puts it into a container to be taken back to a lab back in the home dimension to be studied "I'm sure if the vikings can kill these things with their primitive weapons, you can easily kill them with small arms." The Russian Scientist replies; the BW Contractor snorts and continues to converse with his friend. A British scientist using a special device to look at what remains of the Nightmare's brain stands up; his face is red with anger "Dammit, there is not enough of the brain left to get a complete scan." He says "We need to get a live speciem." "You wish." The Leader of the BW Contractor Squad says "Everytime we try capturing one alive, it escapes and it kills more of our men." "Try using tranquilizers for once then." The British scientist replies "Do you think we haven't tried that?" The BW Squad leader says "Once, we shot a Monstrous Nightmare a hundred times with tranquilizer rounds and it did not even slow it down, samething with the other dragons." "Stop it you two." The Russian Scientist says "We have to deal with what we can get our hands on un till somebody can develope a efficent way to safely capture a live dragon." "And how many of men are going to die before then?" The BW Squad leader asks "And how many American, Russian, European, and Israeli Soldiers are going to die as well?" Part VII: Patrol Wensky's Company is doing a patrol done one of the dirt roads connecting the multiple camps on the island to each other. They are supported by HMMWVs with Automatic Grenade Launchers and ATGM Launchers. On the sides of the road; Russian, American, and European Engineers are cutting down the trees along the sides of the roads. Everybody in the company is uneasy and have itchy trigger fingers. "Keep your eyes and ears open, and Clear your sights!" Wensky says "I don't want any friendly fire on our first patrol!" Two Russian Fighters fly overhead with their jet engines roaring; visible is their full loadouts of Air-to-Air Munitions. Wensky realizes that some of the engineers cutting down the trees are wearing dead eels around their necks or have them hanging from their belts. "What is with the eels?" He asks the nearest engineer "They scare off dragons for some reason, problem is there are not enough of them to go around." He replies with a scottish accent "How do you know this?" Wensky asks him again "Because one time a cook chased off two Deadly Nadders and a Gronckle by throwing it at them for self defense." He replies "Oh." Wensky says "Do you know any good places to find them?" "There is a Russian Infantry Company at one of the camps breeding them, but they don't like to share very much." The European Engineer says "But the only good place to find one is at the rocky parts of the coast lines, unless you want to risk being shot stealing eels from the Russians." "Well thank you." Wensky says to the Engineer before continuing on with his unit; they move down the road; the soldiers jump at every sound from the roadside "I wonder how pretty the viking women are." One of the APM Soldiers say "From what I heard they about as smelly and fat as the men." Another says "But they're experienced at what they do." Wensky says to the two APM Soldiers who nod A small shape scurrys across the road in front of them. Everybody jumps "What the hell was that?" A APM soldier says with a little bit of fear "Easy, Easy!" Wensky says "It could have been a rat. Just keep moving." A squadron of F-45s fly overhead on their own patrol route with a full weapons loadout "I wonder how well they do against the dragons." Wensky's Second Command says looking at the F-45s as they disappear into the clouds "Their obessed with killing that damn Night Fury too much to be of any actual help." A APM soldier says "You should see them, all they talk about is what they're going to once they kill that damn dragon. I guess they don't like it when a reptile *#$#s with them like what the NF does." "Everybody commanding this cluster (#$# wants that Night Fury dead; they're promising a huge promotion and reward to whoever kills it." The gunner of the HMMWV with the MK19 says over the loudspeaker "It is the dragon that everybody believes to controls the others." Suddenly a large dragon flies overhead; it's steel tipped wings cut the tops off the trees at each side of the road; Wensky and his company ducks as they're showered with leaves and limbs; two European Attack Helicopters chase after it "I guess that must have been a Timberjack." A APM Soldier says looking at the topless trees "Okay who thinks we should sign up for the next transport out of this Hell hole?" A APM officer asks the men; some of them nod and quietly whisper to each other "Enough of that talk, Sergeant." Wensky says "I or the general will decide when we pull out. Lets get moving." The Company continues moving on the dirt road while watching the skies and trees cautiously Part VIII: Commander and Chief That Night in the President's Office; General Smict with his assistant comes in; the president in his chair that is turned around to face a map of the Barbarian Archipelago; one his desk lies a APMSF Officer's cap next to a Desert Eagle in a leather holster; a APMSF Officer's uniform is hanging on a coat rack near the door. "Please take seat." The President says "I would like to talk to the general...ALONE." Smict's assistant leaves; the president turns his chair to face Smict. The President combs through his dark brown hair with his fingers "Smicty...Don't bull(#$# me." The President says "How is Operation: Bodyguard looking?" Smict takes a deep breath and opens his briefcase and pulls out a report; he opens it "Despite the fact we have adpoted improved our tactics to fight the dragons, our causalty rates have only increased, we are losing record amounts of equipment, and the morale of our troops are starting to fail." Smict says "These are the highest causalty reports I have seen since the 2050s." "What about the state of our allies?" The President asks "They're dealing with the same problems, failing morale, high causalities, and equipment losses." Smict replies "Not to mention the small skirmishes with the viking tribes and romans are only increasing the strain of our forces." "Smict, Public Support for this war is going down the drain; if this continues...I will have to tell Conrad to pull out our forces and no doubt our allies will do the same or we will have to take more dramastic measures against the vikings,dragons, and the romans. And you now what "Dramastic Measures" our generals have developed." "I know, Mr. President." Smict says "I have seen similar attitudes from the European Representative and I am slowly starting to agree with him." "Conrad has recentlly sent me a request for the deployment of more battleships and airship support." The President says pacing behind his desk "I am starting to think we may have to release our FULL might upon our enemies unless things don't turn around." "Sir, we entered this with our eyes blindfolded, we had no idea what we were getting into!" Smict says "We don't know how to effectively kill dragons, we don't know how to get along with the locals, and we don't know how to survive in the other dimension!" "Smict, We have been fighting wars together since 2020. But yet we cannot even defeat a bunch of flying dinosaurs!" Smict says "Our forces have fought and survived two World Wars since 2050, we should be doing better than this! For *#$#s sake, Viking Children kill dragons better than our most seasoned troops!" Category:Fanfiction Category:(2142)Gen.Reaper's Works Category:The HTTYD-Clan Wars Series Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:The Gene Corp Wars